


The Measure of Things

by ravaged_by_fandom



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Vignette, could be read as one-sided, possibly platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravaged_by_fandom/pseuds/ravaged_by_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be a series of vignettes I've written between Finn and Poe, taking place after the events of The Force Awakens. I'll add chapters as inspiration strikes.</p>
<p>Could be read as platonic or possibly one-sided, at least for now. Their dynamic is important to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Jacket

“Where the hell did you find that?”

Poe looked up to find Snap leaning against the doorframe of his quarters, pointing at the piece of equipment currently sitting on Poe’s desk. Returning his attention to the task at hand, he replied, “I borrowed it.” His brow furrowed in concentration as he ran the leather through the sewing machine.

“I thought you gave that jacket to the kid.”

“I did, but it got messed up when ….” Poe trailed off, unable to bring himself to describe Finn’s injuries. Once he finished the stitch, he pulled the jacket free from the presser foot, cut the threads, and held it up to inspect his handiwork.

Snap nodded his approval. “And where did you find extra leather to fill the gap?”

Without responding, Poe leaned forward to reveal the strip of foam now visible on his seat back, the leather cover having been carefully removed.

Snap whistled. “You’ve got it bad.”

Poe rolled his eyes and positioned the jacket for another run through the machine, reinforcing the new seams. “It’s the first thing he’s ever owned. I’d like to have it patched up when he …” Poe sighed. “When he wakes up.”

Snap amiably clapped Poe on the shoulder. “Just give it a few more days. He’ll be alright.”

Poe smiled at his friend’s reassurance.

~*~

Finn was groggy, but he was starting to feel like himself again, and the medical staff had finally decided to let him receive visitors. He grinned widely when Poe stepped into his room.

“Hey, buddy,” Poe greeted warmly, wrapping Finn in a one armed hug. He held something behind his back.

“Did you bring me something?” Finn laughed, peering over Poe’s shoulder as he soaked in the physical contact.

Poe leaned back, smile growing wider, and presented the jacket; his jacket. “It got a little beaten up, but I did my best to piece it back together.”

Finn pulled the jacket onto his lap in silent awe. He traced the seams of the new, slightly off color strip of leather running the length of the back, then turned the jacket over. Where there was once a singed hole, a circular Resistance patch took its place. Finn looked down at his own shoulder, which was currently wrapped in bandages.

Poe worried his bottom lip between his teeth, awaiting Finn’s verdict.

Finn smiled, bright as the sun, as he held the jacket. “Thank you so much, Poe. This jacket … it means a lot to me.”

“Anything for you, buddy,” Poe smiled. He took one of Finn’s hands in his own and knew everything was going to be alright.


	2. The X-Wing

“Seriously, Dameron? Are you sure about this?”

Poe was sure, as difficult as it was to hand over his baby, the customized x-wing that had never let him down (not that he had ever given her a chance to do so). “I need to have a gunner,” he replied casually, trying to shrug off any further questions.

“You’ve never needed a gunner before,” the tech replied, with only the smallest hint of suspicion.

Poe shrugged nonchalantly. “Just find me the next best ship you’ve got.”

~*~

Poe walked awkwardly behind Finn, his hands covering Finn’s eyes as he attempted to guide him forward.

“Poe, what’s this all about?” Finn laughed, but he didn’t argue.

Poe grinned into Finn’s shoulder, which was draped in the patched up leather jacket that had become Finn’s first possession. “It’s a surprise.” He eventually maneuvered them both into position and lifted his hands away.

Finn was curiously quiet as he surveyed the ship in front of him.

“Well?” Poe walked forward a bit, gesturing grandly and perhaps a bit impatiently, but he was still smiling.

“This isn’t your x-wing,” Finn said.

Poe sighed melodramatically and grabbed Finn’s hand, leading him toward the cockpit. “Look inside!”

Finn peered through the windshield and noticed the gunner seat directly behind the pilot’s seat, not unlike the TIE fighter they had escaped in when they first met. Understanding dawned on his face, but it was quickly replaced by a frown. “But Poe, you love your x-wing!”

“Yeah, well, I …” He trailed off and ran his fingers through his hair. “I could use a talented gunner like yourself.”

Finn smiled knowingly and pulled Poe into a tight hug, which Poe sank into far too happily. “So what kind of ship is this? Can it even keep up with you?”

Poe’s eyes lit up. He loved to explain these things to Finn. “It’s a B-wing/E starfighter. The original B-wings only had a pilot seat and some issues with the gyroscopic cockpit, but they worked out the kinks and extended the cockpit for a gunner. She may not be quite as maneuverable as my x-wing, but she’s fast and she’s powerful.” He smirked at Finn, “We’ll make a great team.”

Finn grinned. “Let’s take her for a spin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any small moments that you'd like to read between these two!


End file.
